Kirumi Tojo
|height = 176 cm (5' 9") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =16.8 |blood_type = B NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 84 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |likes = Cleaning NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Resting NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = Thread of Agony |fate = Executed by Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kikuko Inoue}} Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Her title is Ultimate Maid (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido” lit. Super High School Level Maid). She is a very talented maid with a very strong sense of duty. Appearance Kirumi is a tall, thin young woman with dull silver hair, green eyes and a maid outfit that consists of a black button up pinafore, a white shirt, and tie. She wears a headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears a black glove on her left hand and also wears black shoes with white laces. Her pinafore has designs of spider webs on it. Tojo_Fullbody_(00).png|Kirumi's full appearance. Personality Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious. As a maid, her creed is "duty before self". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others. She is very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students.Seiyuu revelation. She is also the one who takes care of cooking and cleaning.Tōjō's profile from the official website. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Maid While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is also talented at various sports.Tōjō's profile.she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other students.Tōjō's profile from the official website. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi was able to carry out any job and created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is popular among freshman and was even selected as a bodyguard for visiting heads of state. This later revealed to be a mere rumor as Kirumi said herself that she was only employed as a maid.Meeting with Tōjō. She also stated that of course she turned down the job to run a country.Tōjō's profile. Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kirumi was first seen in the lodging area along with Tsumugi Shirogane and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Maid to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi. As Makoto explained that she is a very talented person as a maid and athlete. Kirumi humbly denied his statement, saying that all of them are overstatement. Later, Kirumi cleaned all the students dormitories before the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder. She states that she doesn't see the culprit during that time and Tsumugi's testimony proves Kirumi's alibi. Quotes *“I am the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo. If there's a problem, please tell me anytime.” *“If you say you suspect me, then how about I crush all of your suspicions?” *“We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have.” *“The suspect, the defense attorney, the prosecutor, the judge... all of us are filling all the roles here.” Trivia *Kirumi's first name (斬美) can translate as "slicing/beheading beauty". *Her last name, 東条 ''Tōjō, means "provisions from the east". *Kirumi's talent is similar to that of Chisa Yukizome's. *Kirumi is the tallest female character in Danganronpa V3. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed